


Reciprocating Affection

by Mister_Apology



Series: Chaldea's Number One Mom [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breast Sucking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kissing, Mash takes the lead, Mother Complex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Apology/pseuds/Mister_Apology
Summary: Having Raikou make love to her all the time is great, but Mash wants to try returning the feeling.





	Reciprocating Affection

It had been a long, exhausting day. Even though Mash was no longer able to join Gudako on missions, she still made sure to keep busy assisting with administrative work at Chaldea, as well as helping to resolve disputes between bickering Servants. Grueling as it might have been, Mash still treasured every moment of it, knowing just how precious the capacity to live her life truly was. Eventually, Mash and Raikou were at last able to conclude the day with some quiet, shared time together. Though she still longed to be by Gudako’s side during battle, Mash couldn’t help but be a little happy, in a guilty sort of way, that being benched meant she had more opportunities to spend with Raikou.

As the artificial evening of Chaldea faded into simulated night, the late hours found the two of them as they often enjoyed their moments with one another; simply relaxed and appreciating each other’s presence. So often did they spend nights with one another that they had long since decided that having two separate rooms was a was a waste of space, and moved in with one another. They had chosen to share Mash’s room, as she had used it longer, and it had accumulated more personal effects there than had Raikou’s. 

Mash and Raikou wore matching nightwear yukatas, gifts from Gudako they had received upon moving in together. She was a great giver of presents, especially to couples she had had a hand in getting together. “I just thought the two of you would be really cute together in matching clothes,” she had claimed. When Mash interrogated her out of Raikou’s earshot on the real reason, she had winked. “Easy access.” Mash had of course been embarrassed, but she had to admit, it was a feature that came in handy, although she would still wear her panties and pantyhose on underneath her yukata, just to make Raikou happy, as she did that night.

The two women were sitting up reading, each engrossed in their own books, but still very much aware of the other’s presence. Mash sat snuggly in Raikou’s lap, the blankets drawn up over her legs, nearing the end of a mystery novel. She always enjoyed the end of a well written mystery, taking delight in the details she had picked up on and surprised by the clues that were obvious in hindsight. Raikou had one arm wrapped around Mash’s waist, keeping her close, while her other hand held up an anthology Japanese feminist literature, a subject Gudako had introduced to her. Simple nights like these, spent in near silence, save for an occasional inquiry on what the other read, were precious to them. On many nights, Mash and Raikou were just happy to sit up and read like this, safe and secure in the knowledge that someone they loved, and who loved them, was so close.

Of course, “on many nights” is not the same as “on all nights,” or even “on most nights.”

It was funny, in a way, what could set one or both of them off. A laugh at a well written turn of phrase, the fall of a tear after an especially moving story, a quick kiss laid on hair or a hand, or even just a simple yawn. 

Mash could feel when Raikou about to sneeze, brief, sharp intakes of breath, followed by one that was longer, and more drawn out. Raikou turned her head and sneezed into her elbow. It was a very cute sneeze, Mash thought, maybe even close to a squeak. Despite, or perhaps even because of, being so beautiful and alluring, Mash thought, the older woman could also be incredibly cute. Especially times when she was just a tad vulnerable, such as when her breathing was a little unsteady, unsure if a second sneeze would be oncoming. When Raikou’s breath was calm again, Mash tilted her head back, and gave a hopeful smile. 

“Mommy.”

It was a request without need for elaboration, one given in similar manner many times over by now. A tender smile spread across Raikou’s face, and she leaned down to give Mash a kiss. It was light and gentle, little more than a brushing together of their lips, but it left both of them aching for more. Raikou placed her book on their nightstand, and, after wriggling around to face Raikou and straddle her waist, Mash did the same. The kisses that followed were quick, as they each placed their lips across the other’s face, making sure to avoid another kiss on the mouth for the moment. There would be time for that later. Both women knew what was going to come next. 

When Mash finally pressed herself up against Raikou and pressed their lips together, Raikou let out a brief sigh of content, opening up for a deeper kiss. As Mash occupied herself with making out with Raikou, the other woman gently plucked her glasses off and set them down with the discarded books. Their tongues played against one another, slipping from Raikou’s mouth into Mash’s, and then back again. Mash rested her hands on Raikou’s chest before creeping into the folds of her clothes to touch her breasts directly. Still deep in kissing one another, Raikou made a pleased hum, and gently pressed Mash down and back, guiding her to lie back on their bed. Mash made several sounds of muffled displeasure and raised a hand to push Raikou’s face away. Raikou immediately pulled back, full of concern. 

“Hold on a minute, Mommy,” Mash said as she regained her breath.

“I’m sorry, Sweetie. Do you not want to?”

“N-No! It’s not that,” Mash explained, somewhat sheepishly. “It’s just...”

“Just what?” Raikou tilted her head to one side.

“Well, whenever we have sex, you’re always the one to make me feel good. I love what you do to me, I really do, but I just wanted to make sure you felt what I feel.”

“I do feel good, though,” Raikou protested. “Making you come always makes me feel amazing, too. It’s a mother’s duty to make sure her daughter is taken care of and satisfied. And it’s not like I never orgasm when we’re together.”

“Only because you touch yourself while you touch me,” Mash said, pouting slightly. “Or because we’re tribbing or using a using a double-sided toy.” She leaned in toward Raikou, kissing her neck. “Please, Mommy. I want to make you come.”

Raikou flushed and her breath hitched under Mash’s gentle assault. She threw up her hands in protest. “All right, all right, you win.” 

Mash smiled and kissed her on the lips again, quickly. “Thanks, Mommy. Lie down, please.”

Raikou settled down at the head of the bed, flat on her back, her hair spread out beneath her and her arms raised beside her. Mash slid on top Raikou and smiled sweetly before giving her another kiss, this one lingering as she gently bit Raikou’s bottom lip. She left a trail of kisses down Raikou, from her lips to her chin to her neck to her clavicle. As she did so, Mash’s hands slipped inside Raikou’s robe to open it up, spreading it around her, exposing her nakedness underneath. 

Mash smiled, closed her eyes, and snuggled into Raikou’s breasts. Raikou was so warm, and soft, and smelled so nice. Her cleavage was one of Mash’s favorite places in the world, and she loved the feeling of losing herself in Raikou’s bosom. Planting more kisses, Mash found her way to one of Raikou’s nipples. She began to lick it, just lightly flicking it with her tongue, then rolled it between her teeth, nipping at, enough to cause a stir, but she was careful to make sure not to hurt. Mash was pleased with the slight gasps she heard from Raikou, glad she was having an effect on her. She looked up at her, and Raikou gazed fondly back, a smile tugging at a corner of her mouth. 

Mash gave Raikou her sweetest smile, then wrapped her lips around the hard point of her nipple, and began to suck. Mash was gentle, and savored the taste. As she continued, Raikou raised a hand, running it through and stroking Mash’s hair. 

“You’re very cute like that, Sweetie,” Raikou said as Mash continued to suckle. Mash nuzzled against her hand, appreciative of the touch. “Like a baby. My baby girl Mash.”

“Hmm,” Mash hummed happily. She lifted her lips away from Raikou’s breast and circled her areola with the tip of her finger. “I’ve always kind of wondered what it would be like to drink your breast milk, Mommy,” Mash admitted. “I wish we could do it together. I bet your milk would taste wonderful.”

Raikou shuddered in pleasure, both at the thought of being able to breast feed Mash, and the girl moving over to show her other breast her affection. Mash began to kiss Raikou’s other nipple until it too was stiff, and continued where she left of on the other side. She could hear the older woman’s breathing becoming just a tad unsteady, and the occasional whimper of satisfaction. 

Mash smiled to herself. She raised one hand to caress Raikou’s face, then slowly dragged her fingertips down her neck, cleavage, and stomach, till it rested between her legs. Mash was happy to find the slickness of arousal meet her touch. Gently, without taking her mouth off of Raikou’s breast, Mash began to run her fingers across the length or Raikou’s pussy. She made sure just to tease, not yet entering her folds.

“You’re doing very well,” Raikou said, patting Mash’s head affectionately. “Have you done this with Gudako, before?”

Mash shook her head and began to gently work her fingers inside of Raikou. “I’ve had it done to me, but this is the first time I’ve tried doing it myself,” Mash said, popping her mouth off of Raikou’s breast.

“You’re remarkably good for your first attempt,” Raikou said as she stroked her ear, gently running her thumb against the curve of her ear. “Mommy’s impressed.”

Mash preened under the compliment. “Well, I’ve had some very good teachers,” she said humbly. “Let me know how I’m doing, okay?” She went back to sucking on Raikou’s tit, earning a laugh from Raikou, which soon turned into pleased gasps as Mash added another finger.

“Ah! I-I can see that,” Raikou stammered. With Mash sliding two fingers inside of her and suckling her breast so adorably, she could begin to feel the telltale signs of an eventual orgasm. She decided to hold off as long she could. There’d be no fun in letting Mash get her off so easily. 

“Mmm, that’s nice,” she murmured. “You’re so sweet, Baby. Thank you for wanting to do this for me. Mommy loves you very, very much.”

Raikou continued to praise Mash as she kept petting her head, her free hand tightening on the bed sheets. Speaking clearly became more difficult as Mash increased the pace of her fingers and interspersed a few light nips with her teeth on Raikou’s breast. 

“Mommy’s close, Sweetheart,” Raikou said at last. 

Upon hearing those words, Mash curled her fingers inside of Raikou, and flicked her clit with her thumb. Raikou shuddered and cried out, tightening around Mash’s fingers and clutching her close to her bosom. Mash withdrew her fingers as Raikou caught her breath, but continued to lay kisses all around her areola. 

“Okay, Dear,” Raikou said, beginning to sit up, “let Mommy have a turn now.”

“Wait,” Mash pleaded, laying both hands on Raikou’s shoulders and pressing her back down. “I’m not finished yet. There’s still more I want to do. Please, Mommy?”

Raikou seemed about to protest, but relented under Mash’s smile, hopeful and eager. “You’re lucky you’re so cute,” she sighed, and laid back down. 

Mash gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before scrambling down lower on the bed. She laid down on her stomach between Raikou’s legs and idly sucked Raikou’s juices off her fingers, paying close attention to the taste. It was subtly different from what she could taste of herself on Raikou’s fingers and tongue after the other woman had gotten her off. She really wanted to taste more.

Placing her hands on the inside of Raikou’s thighs, Mash gently pushed them apart, allowing her to scoot in closer. She flicked out her tongue and began to slowly lick up the secretions that had dripped near the fork of Raikou’s legs. She dragged her tongue across the skin, appreciating both the taste and texture. One of Raikou’s hands drifted to the top of her head and began to slowly pet her. 

“Please, Sweetie, you’ve already cleaned me up. Don’t keep Mommy waiting.”

Mash gave Raikou’s hand a gentle squeeze. She cozied up to Raikou’s pussy, letting her breath waft over it. Raikou trembled slightly from the tickling sensation, and Mash grinned. She placed her tongue over Raikou’s slit and licked down up its length. Raikou’s legs squeezed together, an involuntary gesture. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, but it was startling.

“Mmmph!”

“I’m so sorry, Baby!” Raikou gasped, spreading her legs again. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, I’m fine, Mommy. Just a bit surprised is all. May I continue?”

Raikou settled back down, attempting to steady her breathing. She gripped the sheets of their bed and nodded. Mash took a deep breath, relishing the heavy scent of Raikou’s sex. Slowly at first, she began to lick at her folds. Mash listened carefully and tried to make a mental note of all the sounds Raikou made, before gradually picking up her tongue’s speed. Once Raikou began to quiver and whimper, Mash gently used her fingers to spread her open, and pushed her tongue inside of her.

“That’s it, Sweetie,” Raikou cooed. She settled a hand back over Mash’s head to lovingly caress her hair, while the other played with her breast. “You’re doing such a good job.”

Mash buried her face deeper into Raikou’s pussy, wanting nothing more in that moment than to hear Raikou keep praising her. All of her senses were being flooded with desire as Mash ate her out. Seeing Raikou, hearing Raikou, feeling Raikou, smelling Raikou, tasting Raikou. Mash found that it all made for an incredibly intoxicating cocktail of sensations. No wonder Raikou and Senpai were always so eager to eat her pussy. She understood why Raikou had said that it could feel good to give, not just receive. 

Mash had already been aroused, but as Raikou trembled underneath her and her moans and praises melded into one another, she could feel herself becoming more and more wet. She rubbed her thighs together, hoping to relieve some of the tension. The sensation of the nylon of her pantyhose against itself was unusual, but not unpleasant. 

As Raikou’s cries became more urgent, Mash quickly pulled her tongue out of Raikou and raised her head a few inches. Wrapping her lips around Raikou’s clit, she gave it a swift suck. Raikou gasped, and Mash immediately buried wiggled her tongue back into her pussy. The rapid changes of focus was enough to push Raikou over the edge, and her hand shot down to join the first on Mash’s head, pressing her in further.

“I’m coming, Baby!”

Mash eagerly caught and swallowed the rush of pussy juice into her mouth. She continued to tenderly lick away as Raikou’s trembling slowly diminished. Raikou gently tugged on her head, and she clambered up her body.

“Give Mommy a kiss, Sweetheart.”

It was a request Mash was happy to grant. They pressed their lips together and Mash welcomed Raikou’s tongue into her mouth, allowing the older woman to taste herself on Mash’s tongue, just as she had let Mash do many times before. Raikou’s arms wrapped around Mash’s back and drew her in for a closer embrace as they made out. Mash kept her eyes open, taking in the sight of Raikou’s face still flushed in afterglow. 

“Mash,” Raikou said, separating their mouths. “Together, this time.”

“Yes, Mommy.”

The two resumed their kissing, and Raikou’s arm snaked into Mash’s yukata. Her hand crept underneath the waste bands of Mash’s panties and pantyhose, and it lingered on the dampness between her legs. Taking her queue, Mash lowered her own hand back down to Raikou’s pussy. Their tongues still locked together, Mash and Raikou slipped their fingers into one another. Raikou started off slowly and gently, easing Mash to her own level of arousal. In contrast, Mash started at a hurried pace right away, not wanting Raikou’s sensitivity to wane. Raikou rolled to her side, carrying Mash with her. They pressed feverishly against one another, their arms locked between them. It didn’t take long for Mash to be worked up, and Raikou kept her free arm tightly around the girl to keep her from accidentally squirming away.

Neither of them voiced their desire to orgasm at the same time. There was no need to. Mash and Raikou were so in tune with one another as they kissed and fingered each other that they could easily sense one another’s wishes. Raikou could feel herself close to coming again, and so speed up her pace, while at the same time Mash slowed down. Once they could both feel the other about to reach her tipping point, they redoubled their efforts and threw themselves deeper into their kiss, melting into one another. They moaned into one another’s mouths as they climaxed together, letting their kiss carry over as they shook in each other’s arms.

Gingerly, they separated their bodies and their mouths, and raised their hands to one another’s faces. They each cleaned themselves off of the other’s fingers, their breathing heavy with exhaustion. Mash preferred taking each digit into her mouth and sucking tenderly, while Raikou enjoyed broad, powerful strokes of her tongue. Once they had finished, Mash nuzzled into Raikou’s cleavage, her breathing heavy with sleepiness and content. Raikou pulled the blankets up over them and held Mash close to her.

“Mommy?”

“Yes, Baby?”

“How was I?”

“Sweetie,” Raikou said through a yawn, “you were _fantastic_.”

“Mmm,” Mash murmured. “Good. I’m glad I was able to make you happy.”

“You always do, Sweetheart,” Raikou said, sleepiness overtaking her. “You always do.”

Without conscious thought, Mash slipped her lips over one of Raikou’s nipples, and began to gentle suck on her breast. Already asleep, Raikou let out a happy sigh. Mash soon followed after her, and neither of them let go all through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello, I'm still in Mash x Raikou hell. 
> 
> This is meant to take place during Epic of Remnant. The last couple of fics I wrote were a long longer than this one, so it was nice to take it a bit easier.
> 
> Cards on the table, a not insignificant percentage of this might or might not have been lifted from the last part of this one [Miku x Luka doujin](https://dynasty-scans.com/chapters/feeling_box#43) I really like.


End file.
